1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information collection system and an information center.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information collection system for storing images taken by cameras of vehicles has been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-239087).
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-239087, images taken by cameras of vehicles are stored, and useful images selected from the stored images are provided to vehicles.